The New Badass
by wannabevampiregal
Summary: There is a new badass at St. Vladimir's. Who is she? Will she be able to befriend Rose and gang? What relation does the new girl and Dimitri share? Set post Frostbite. First fanfic. Please read and review!
1. Miss She

**Hi guyzz….dis is my first fanfiction….i m quite nervous…hope you enjoy my story ( Italics are used when Rose talks in her head).**

**Rose Pov**

It was two months since the day in gym, when finally Dimitri confessed his love for me. _Rose Hathaway, remembering dates? Aargh…. Love makes people do crazy things. _Anyways, I dragged myself up from my cosy bed and took a quick shower. _Today I will surprise comrade._

Wearing my hair up, I checked myself one last time, before I jogged towards the gym a good 15 minutes before practice started. He was not there, as I expected. I don't know if my present is weird but it is 100% original. Moreover I doubt he will take anything expensive from me. I started doing the warm up exercises. _He is late._ I got bored out of waiting and proceeded to the laps. I completed my five mile run but still he was not here. _Where the hell is he? _Then a childish thought crossed my mind._ Is he hiding?_ Nah, that was so un-Dimitri like. Realising only 15 minutes were left for classes to start, I headed towards my room, disappointed. On my way I met Alberta."Guardian Petrov, do you know where Dim-Guardian Belikov is? He didn't turn up for practice", sounding as if I am his mentor, not the other way round."He is catching up with his new student." "New student?" "Yes, a new arrival. Normally just before the graduation we don't admit any novice, but under such circumstances.." "Which circumstances?" "She was a student at St. Basil's. Due to the damage caused during the recent strigoi attack, the students were transferred to different academies. She came to ours and for a few weeks, Guardian Belikov will mentor her, just to help her adjust to the standard here" _Great. Miss "She" is here to interfere in my romantic interludes and mess with my hot mentor._ "What is her name?" Just then her cell phone beeped, and she hurried off with a hasty "See you later".

Out of anger and resentment, I decided to take a day off. Suddenly the day didn't seem so great. _He could have at least informed me._ I kicked my shoes off and slumped on the bed. _Why will he inform me? Now he has got lovely Miss "She", who needs Rosemarie Hathaway?_ Angry at Dimitri and the new bitch in school, I slept. Suddenly Adrian popped up, this time in some cherry blossom tree garden. He dressed me in a simple black dress with a bow **(Link in my profile) **which contrasted all the pink around me. He himself was wearing a plain black t-shirt and a cargo pant._ Shit. My bad day will turn to worse._ "Hi" I said in a offhand voice. "Why are you jealous?" "What?" _How the hell he knows? _"C'mon, cough up little dhampir. You're jealous and angry, your aura says so." _Damn auras. And now he knows, Lissa will know too. With two months of constant practice, Lissa is now as good as Adrian in seeing this aura stuff. _I was in no mood for Adrian's bantering, so I woke up to my stomach's call. It was nearly lunch time and I was so hungry I could swallow a psi- hound. I slipped into Lissa's head. As expected, she was worried about me. _At least some one worries about me._ I didn't feel like going to the cafeteria, and so I used my emergency supply of chips, chocolates and coke, which was to be used to satisfy my untimely hunger – which I experienced often.

After filling my stomach to my satisfaction, yet again I slipped into Lissa's head, as I was pretty bored. I saw her walking towards my dorm. _Oh no. Lecture from mom._ Today classes ended after lunch due to some guardian meeting involving the ball the weekend after next. Queen Bitch was going to visit the school yet again for some reason which I wasn't interested in. Seconds later, Lissa walked in. I braced myself for a lecture about the effects of bunking classes, but it was nothing like that. "Rose, what happened?" she asked softly._ I wish I could say. _"Nothing, just not feeling to listen Stan brag tod-" "You're lying " she interrupted. _How does she know?_ "Rose, please say me what you are hiding. We are supposed to be best friends for God sake. We are here for each other, not to hide stuff from each other" _But the truth will break you, you will blame yourself. _"Rose please... I will not say to anyone, not even Christian." This selflessness caught me. Christian was a part of her soul, and she was ready to keep him in dark. She must have really been hurt because I kept her in dark. "Okay Liss", I sighed, defeated. "Well, umm… I am in love" She flashed a big smile, with 32 all out, fangs included, which was rare for Lissa. "Oh great, why didn't you tell me before?" "Well, it's kinda forbidden" "Huh?" Lissa asked, confused. I closed my eyes, took a long breath and started "I am in love with Dimitri but he is my mentor so it's illegal and you are both of ours charge so if we love each other we can't protect you" I rambled in one breath. Lissa was used to my rambling and hence understood it at one go. "Does he feel the same way?" I nodded in affirmation, remembering Miss "She" and jealousy flashed through me. Luckily, Lissa was pondering on something else so she failed to notice. "I'm sorry." I fell from sky. _I knew it._ "It's for me you and Guardian Belikov can't be together." _Oh great. Now she is upset. _"Liss, stop. It's nothing like that. You are my best friend. When I graduate, I am going to be your guardian. It's my wish to be your guardian, even if whole world revolts I am gonna be your guardian. We will find another solution to this problem." "Really?" "Absolutely." She gave me a bear hug. "Busy this afternoon?" "Nope". We both grinned like idiots.

After hours of gossip, online dress shopping, nail painting and all such girly stuff, I felt really good. I hadn't spent time with Lissa since ages, and now she knew about my affair, I felt relieved. Suddenly Lissa jumped. "Oh my god, it's already 7.30. Rose, I have to leave. I have heaps of homework to complete. Sorry you had to miss your practice." _Wouldn't have attended it anyway. _With a"Bye Rose" she hurried towards the Moroi dorms. I had nothing to do except homework, and I am not a homework person, so I went out for a late evening stroll. I took to left, went down the stairs, sneaked through the double doors and started walking. A pleasant breeze, soothing temperature and the beautiful sun took my mind off from other things.

Just when I felt calm and peaceful, just behind me, a deep voice with a Russian accent called out, "Rose".

**Hope you liked the chapter. Please read & review!**


	2. Kirova's Office

**Thank you guys for all the reviews and story alerts. You made my day….rather week! (: Italics have been used when Rose or Dimitri talk to themselves.**

Previously on The New Badass

_Just when I felt calm and peaceful, just behind me, a deep voice with a Russian accent called out, "Rose"._

**Rose POV**

As soon as Dimitri called me, another voice shouted "Miss Hathaway!" I turned to see my Russian God and not far behind him, Stan. Dimitri was giving me a pleading look while Stan was outraged. "What do you think you are doing? Don't you know its past curfew time? "Stan shouted at the top of his voice. _Oh for God sake, shut the hell up._ "Guardian Alto, Guardian Belikov, I am sorry." Dimitri was shocked and Stan looked as if he has been struck by lightning. Well, Dimitri because I never addressed him by his formal name, and Stan because I didn't argue with him, which was the first time I guess. "So? What's her punishment? "Stan asked Dimitri, excited at the fact that my mentor was going to punish me in front of him. _Sick Bastard. _"Well Rose, tomorrow you have to run 10 more laps than your usual 40 during your training" Dimitri said, but this time his guardian mask was put on. Stan was grinning like a Cheshire cat."You are lucky to have Belikov as your mentor. He is letting you off easy." It was the last thing Stan said before I turned and walked towards my room. _Oh Stan, you are going to suffer for this. And remember, payback is a bitch._

**Dimitri POV**

Today's day can be counted as one of the worst in my whole life, and my life is not so short. I woke up in high spirits, today was our second anniversary. I may not be good at expressing my emotions, but this day was important for Roza and me. And I was sure Roza would think I have been possessed by someone if I started behaving like actors in cheesy romantic movies. I showered early and was about to leave my room when I received a message from Alberta.

_Report immediately to Headmistress Kirova's office. It's an emergency. Meeting in five minutes._

Shit. Today, of all days? But she said it's an emergency. Immediately two things popped up in my mind. Strigoi attack or Rose had pulled yet another prank. Both things which I didn't want to face today. Little did I know it was something even worse.

Anyways, hoping that the meeting will be a short one, I moved towards Headmistress's office. There I saw only the Guardians taking classes of senior novices were present. _What the hell is going on? _I took my position and after Stan and Alberta arrived, the meeting started.

"You all must have heard about the strigoi attack on St. Basil's. " Kirova said. _Yes. The attack on St. Basil's was a very heart wrenching incident. More than 500 strigoi had attacked. Heavy casualties had taken place. A part of the school building had been destroyed. I was trained at St. Basil's, so I felt really bad when I heard the news. _ We all nodded in affirmation. "Well as you know, after this incident, we have lost a large number of Guardians. Classes have been suspended there, but they are worried about the senior novices. Guardian numbers have gone down, and they badly need the current batch of dhampirs to graduate with proper training."Kirova was going to add something else, but before that Stan interrupted her with a "So?" Kirova glared at him, and if looks could kill, Stan would have been dead that very second. But he picked up the clue and kept shut. Kirova glanced at all of us and continued "As I mentioned, the current batch of senior novices need to graduate as soon as possible with proper training. Queen Tatiana and Guardian's Council has decided that the novices will be sent to different academies for graduation." _Poor kids. After the incident, they are going to face another emotionally disturbing situation. Separation from friends._ "Only one novice is going to join us. Her elective subject will be culinary science." Then she looked up and said "Her name is Miss Victoria Belikov". I froze. My sister is going to be here. Life is so not fair.

"Classes will start in 15 minutes. Guardians please get ready for your classes." Kirova's voice brought me back in her office. "Guardian Belikov and Guardian Petrov, please stay back." After everyone moved out, she said, "Guardian Belikov, I know she is your sister, but I hope you will show no partiality towards her or favor her over other novices." "Absolutely ma'am. I want her to be a good Guardian, and partiality will take her nowhere. I won't disappoint you ma'am" "Also Belikov, you are going to mentor her alongside Miss Hathaway. She needs to cope up and adjust with the surroundings." I froze. Training her? It was so not good. I didn't want to, and trust me, my reasons are good enough. Rose. How will she react? Oh God. My life is going to be fucking hell.

Kirova had not yet finished. "Guardian Belikov, please go and pick her up. Her flight will arrive at 9." "B-But my classes?" I stuttered. "Your classes will be covered. Alberta, will you please arrange the molnija ceremony as soon as possible?" Molnija ceremony? I was confused. "You will be glad to know your sister has killed 2 strigoi during the attack. That is why I wanted you to train her. Victoria and Rose will be good for each other." Little did she know about the mess she had thrown me in.

**Like it? Hate it? Please read and review! Constructive criticism is welcomed. **

**Also why do you think Dimitri doesn't want Victoria to come? **

**CLUE: It's not because of Rose.**

**The one who guesses correctly gets to choose Rose's Dress for an upcoming ball! (:**


	3. Angry ladies

**Thank you guys for your reviews….I love you guys! Here comes the third chapter….Hope you enjoy it! (: Also, thanks Valincia for your reviews, I couldn't reply your reviews!**

**Italics have been used when Dimitri talks in his head.**

Previously on The New Badass

_Little did she know about the mess she had thrown me in._

**Dimitri POV**

Time seemed to have stopped, and I was frozen on my place. Headmistress Kirova said, "You must start early. Not always flights land at scheduled time." I nodded and went to my room. I remembered Roza._ What should I say her? She will be sad and definitely will murder Victoria the same second she saw her with me, until Rose comes to know she is my sister._ Anyways, I called her, only to find her cell phone switched off._ Shit._

I had no time to find Rose and explain her everything, so I made my way to the car, just hoping that Rose would not be in a rage. As I was driving past the academy's gates, I realized the whole point of this mess – _Victoria. Geez, she hasn't arrived yet, and already I am having difficulty juggling between them. It is going to be four long months._

Victoria was the person I had pampered like hell. Only me, mama and grandmother Yeva were the ones who really loved and cared for her, and pampered her no less than a princess. Not that my elder sisters didn't love her, it's just that they were busy with their guardian duties, they had no time for her. When Victoria was born, Karolina and Sonya were 15 and 13 at that time, but they kept away from her. Actually, my mother didn't want to keep her, Victoria was a result of an incident which had scarred my mother for life – the day my "father" had brought a "guest" to home. My elder sisters kept away from her – they saw her with hatred, because she was a reminder of an incident which mama wanted to forget forever. But eventually they softened up, but then guardian duties came up, and again Victoria was left behind.

After an hour long drive, I reached the airport, only to find the flight to be late. It wasn't mentioned how late it was, so I decided to buy a present for Roza, to make it up for today. I couldn't buy her diamonds and rubies like Ivashkov, but I could buy her something sweet and simple. I went to a nearby jewelry shop, and after half an hour and several earrings and necklaces, I got a perfect present. It was a simple silver chain with a ceramic white rose pendant.(**link on my profile)** I bought it and hurried to the car on the other side of the road, and saw Victoria standing a few feet away from my car, looking at the other side, waiting for someone to pick her up.

**Victoria POV**

The flight was 10 minutes late. After Immigration customs and luggage check, I walked out of the airport, waiting for someone to pick me up. The person would take me to my new school, and I in a few hours, I will find myself to be a stranger in a crowd. Not that it mattered to me, I didn't give a damn to anything and anyone since Dimitri became a guardian, became my mentor. I was meddled in my own thoughts when I saw someone approach me. Dimitri. My brother._ Great. Were there no other guardians available?_ "Hi Victoria. It's good too-" I cut Dimitri short and said "Good morning, Guardian Belikov."

_Guardian Belikov. That was what he asked me to call him at St. Basil's. Not brother, not Dimka, but Guardian Belikov. So that other students didn't think he favored me._ I saw a transparent case in his hand, containing a chain, a silver chain I guess._ He remembered._ After a long while, I felt like smiling._ Of course he will remember, he is your brother,_ I mentally chastised myself. He realized I was staring at the case, and quickly shoved into his pocket.

So it wasn't for me. _Why do I even hope? _He came forward to help me with the luggage, but before he could even touch it, I picked up side bag and suitcase and stuffed in the back seat.

**Dimitri POV**

I saw Victoria and said her "hi", but before I could continue, she greeted me by saying, "Good morning, Guardian Belikov". Guardian Belikov. Something I forced her to call me when I mentored her for a month in St. Basil's. Even when we were alone. Just because teenagers are gullible. I didn't want her to think she could do anything she wanted, just because I am her brother. But she took it in the other way. I noticed her staring at Roza's gift. I quickly shoved it away, because I didn't want her to know about my love, not when our relation was on such shaky terms. I moved forward to help her with the luggage, but before I could she picked up her stuff and dumped it in the backseat.

This reminded me of the time when a group of students were caught bullying poor kids, and Victoria was one of them. I didn't believe Victoria was bullying, let alone kids. But the other seniors reckoned that she had bullied before, and steered away clear because she was my sister. I was enraged at the fact that she had taken to bullying, and she was pleading me to help her and thus, doubled her punishment. Later I came to know she was framed, but it was too late to apologize.

Victoria was angry at me, because that's why she was punishing me with silence treatment. Twice I tried to talk to her, but she didn't reply. We had to take a longer route because some political drama was going on in the other route, but not a single look was exchanged during the whole journey.

I made it in time for the meeting where security for the dance, which was to be held soon, was being discussed. After 3 hours of numerous plans, Stan's snide comments and Alberta's glares, we were finally able to sort out a plan suited to everyone, except Stan. As I was going to sneak off, yet again, I was summoned by Kirova._ What now?_

I saw Victoria there. The formalities were to be read and signed by the student's guardian, in this case, me.

"Miss Belikov, I know you have been informed, but I would like to remind you that your extra classes are starting from tomorrow and Guardian Belikov is going to mentor you" Kirova said. Victoria nodded, her face not betraying a single emotion. "Also, though we have received your bio, yet I would like to recheck some important details before you leave my office. Please state your full name."

"Victoria Sara Belikov"

"Native country?"

"Russia."

"Date of birth?"

"23rd April 1993"

"Well Miss Belikov, before the day ends, many many happy returns of the day. Please go back to your room."

She looked at me once and exited the office._ Shit. I had forgotten her birthday. Good reason to be angry._

I had duty after curfew, and secretly I was hoping Roza would sneak out today. Well, she did. I was about to talk to her when asshole Stan came along, and I had to punish Rose.

And now, two of the people I love a lot are angry with me.

**I know the chapter was a bit boring, but it was necessary. Anyways, please read and review!**

**Sunayna4sho is helping me to pick out Rose's outfit for the dance. (:**


	4. Love You, Alberta

**Thank you guyz so much for your reviews! I have been quite messed up with my studies, and also had my dance exam and also hosted brother's birthday party and also… in **

**short, I have been as busy as a bee. Rather an ant, coz ants don't sleep. Anywayz, here is the chapter!**

Previously on The New Badass

_And now, two of the people I love a lot are angry with me._

**Dimitri POV**

Teenage girls. Why the hell are they so complicated? I thought they were crappy only during that time of the month, but now I have gained the supreme knowledge. Girls are crappy all the time, and they love to get angry at their boyfriends and brothers.

While I was tangled in my thoughts, Spiridon came up to me. He was a guardian of my age, and one of the few guardians whom I could call a friend.

"Hey mate, wassup? Anyways, please inform Victoria that her molnija ceremony is to be held tomorrow at 7 A.M. Also Hathaway has to attend the ceremony too, since she has already been marked, and is a member of the ranks. "Okay." Suddenly, an idea came in my mind."Hey Spiridon, do you have duty near..." "That's what Alberta said. I said her you must be tired after such a long drive, but she insisted that you guard the senior novice quarters. If you want, we can swap..." "No thanks, I'll be perfectly fine. Anyways, I've to go. Talk to you later." _Exactly what I wanted. Love you Alberta._

**Rose POV**

_Punishment? Hell, why? What mistake did I do? He forgets our anniversary, brings a Miss "she", doesn't even inform me, and punishes me. _I was so angry at him, that I didn't have my dinner. I directly went to my bed, and didn't even bother to shower. _Who cares if I look like a hag? Surely, not him._ I was immersed in such uber-ridiculous thoughts when my bed creaked. I turned over, to find a Russian God on my bed, grinning like a child who has successfully pranked a teacher. I couldn't believe my eyes. May be I was dreaming. I poked him in the elbow.

"What was that for?" he asked. _Okay. Definitely real._

My eyes once again swept over his handsome face, well toned muscles, when I remembered that I was supposed to be angry with him. And with that realization, I turned over.

I heard the bed creak once more, as he sat up. He ran his fingers through my hair, touching my scalp at places, and I shivered. _Angry. Angry. Rosemarie Hathaway, you are supposed to be angry with him._

He bent down to my ear, and softly murmured,"I'm sorry Roza. Please forgive me". He gently took the loose strands of my hair, and tucked them behind my ear. I turned to face him, and was drowned in his warm, brown eyes. He placed his hand on my cheek, and repeated, "I'm sorry".

"For?"

**Dimitri POV**

Now I was clearly confused. She asked "For?". What did she mean? Did it imply that I was already forgiven? But then she would have smiled. I could be the first mentor whose student was chastising him.

"For not spending our anniversary with you."

"What about missing training?" _ So she was going to make me suffer_.

"That is included in 'not spending the day with you'".

"What about not informing me about your going?"

"There was no signal, and Alberta informed you right?" I shrugged.

She huffed in anger and turned her back towards me. I realized my logic wasn't helping to improve the situation. I sighed, climbed down the bed, and knelt by her side. She quickly shut her eyes, like a child. And she looked cute. "I am sorry for missing training, not informing about my duty and not spending the special day with you. I am really very sorry." She opened her eyes softly, and I took it as a signal to kiss her cheek.

She pulled me up on her bed, and signaled to lie down beside her. She snuggled in my chest, and I knew I was forgiven. Within minutes she fell asleep, and I thanked god for the sleeping beauty in my arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Like it? Hate it? The review button feels lonely, so please click on it to make it and me happy!<strong>


	5. Dimitri Fails

**I am really sorry guys…it's been months since I updated!...but now I am back with a bang!**

Previously on The New Badass

_She pulled me up on her bed, and signaled to lie down beside her. She snuggled in my chest, and I knew I was forgiven. Within minutes she fell asleep, and I thanked god for the sleeping beauty in my arms._

* * *

><p><strong>Victoria's POV<strong>

It had been a long day indeed. Here I am, in a new country, a new place, a new academy. Ironically, I am not feeling lonely at all. And the reason is not Dimitri's presence. He made me feel uncomfortable. It's just that I…. previously, being a guardian was my choice. But now, have to be a guardian. Not for myself, but for my friends. Those poor innocent dhampirs, who were forcibly turned to twisted, evil creatures. I have to free them. After all, it's better to die than be a strigoi.

**Dimitri's POV**

Lying on the bed, with Roza cuddled up on my side, clinging to me as if her life depended on me, it was definitely a cherished moment, one I wouldn't forget my entire life. However, my mind was on an entirely different track…..Victoria.

Today I realised how much I have neglected her, since I have come to St. Vladimir's. Guardian duties are hectic, but there is no justification for why I hadn't kept in touch with her for a year. Or why I had forgotten her eighteenth birthday. Or why I hadn't apologised her for my mistakes.

Before I came to St. Vladimir's, I was posted at St. Basil's for a month.

"_Really Dimka? You will be training me? Awesome bro….. Finally, training with the best! It will be fun." Victoria said. _

"_Victoria, training is training, and don't even think that I am going to allow any sort of slack, just because you are my sister."_

"_I know Dimka; I am not a five year old. And as far as training is concerned, I understand its importance. I want to be a guardian, a badass guardian. It's just that finally I get to spend some time with my brother."_

"_Get all this brother- sister crap out of your head, it's of no use. And from now, it's Guardian Belikov to you. Even when no one is around. Remember it. I don't like repeating myself."_

"_But Dimka –"_

"_Guardian Belikov."_

"_Why? I don't understand. You have changed. A lot."_

"_Whatever. You are dismissed, novice."_

All I wanted is to be a fair mentor. But all she wanted was a brother. Someone she could lean on, a person who could support her, sympathize her, pamper her. And for the first time I failed. Failed to be a good brother.

_It was the winter break. Most of the royal and non royal Moroi accompanied with their parents and their respective guardians left for their preferred holiday destinations. Few of the dhampirs stayed back at the academy and Victoria was one of them.  
>On the first day of the holiday, Guardians were relieved from their duties and given a day off to rejuvenate. I was lying on my bed, reading a western novel, when I heard the door bang and someone barged in. It was Victoria.<em>

"_Can we go shopping, please?"Victoria pouted. "It's been ages since I have gone out of this campus. Please?"_

"_You can go out with your friends the next date set for students' outing. Don't irritate me. It's my day off. Moreover, I think you have everything a novice dhampir requires for proper training. What else do you need?"_

"_Please Dim-Guardian Belikov….it's holiday time. I promise I will practice hard for the rest of the break. I think a change of scenery will be refreshing, isn't it?"_

"_And I think a bit of sparring will be beneficial. So grow up, and get done with these childish whims. You are dismissed, novice."_

That day I saw a hint of tear in her eyes. Previously I thought it was because didn't fulfill her wish. But I was wrong. And for the second time I failed. Failed to understand her. I wanted Victoria to learn the hard way, understand the graveness of the responsibility of the duty of the guardians. But somehow, I managed to separate her form myself.

A faint creak of bed broke my train of thoughts. Rose stirred awake, and was slowly opening her eyes now, heavy with sleep.

"Comrade?" She said, almost whispering.

"Hmm.." I responded, watching her eyes droop down.

"You still here?" she asked, jerking her head upwards, as if looking at me, but with closed eyes.

"Yes angel, I am here."

She sighed and ran her hand over my chest, as if feeling for me. When assured of my presence, her hand came to a rest. Almost instantly she fell asleep with a sweet smile on her face.

And then, my cell started vibrating violently.

* * *

><p><strong>As Dimitri wanted, Victoria is now stoic and hard. But is the new Victoria better than the old one? Will Dimitri win back his sister? <strong>

**Like it? Hate it? Read and Review… **


	6. Expel Her

**No reviews? Am I such a bad writer? ):**

* * *

><p><span>Previously on The New Badass<span>

_And then, my cell started vibrating violently._

* * *

><p><strong>Spiridon POV<strong>

_It had been such a long day_. Having covered mine as well as Dimitri's classes, my fatigued body yearned for rest. But duty came first. Being a guardian, I had to sacrifice a lot…and often ignore the requests of my mind and heart. Requests of rest, comfort, relief and…..love.

I remembered the time when I was a novice as I patrolled the senior novice quarters. I used to be a carefree "dude"… never wanted to be a guardian in first place. Poor results, repeated punishments, nothing affected me. Well Maya did, my Moroi girlfriend. And her ruthless, cold blooded murder by strigoi… I had to take revenge.

As I crossed Victoria's dorm, I wondered how similar she was to Maya. The same brown eyes, heart shaped face, jet black hair…soft and shiny….as if Victoria was a living reminder of Maya. But what was more similar was that the sign of being hurt in Victoria's eyes….I had seen that in Maya's eyes too…..whenever we fought.

A blood curling scream broke my reverie. It was from Victoria's room.

**Dimitri's POV**

Spiridon was calling. _Shit, I was supposed to be on duty._ I picked up the call. Even before I could say my customary "Guardian Belikov speaking" a frantic Spiridon said from the other end, "Victoria is screaming. I am breaking in. Be fast." And disconnected. I tore away Roza's hand from my body and launched into a run. I felt her wake up, felt her eyes bore into my back. But I didn't have any time to give answers.

**Spiridon POV**

Knocking would do no good, I knew it. I broke in. She was not on the bed. The pillow was thrown on the floor. And then she screamed again. Scream that made skin crawl. She was on the other side of the room, sitting on the floor, head rested on the wall, crying painful sobs. Her resemblance to Maya was too striking to be ignored and I couldn't control myself. I sat close to her, took her hand in my hand and rubbed her back with my other hand.

It was surprising how she calmed down at my touch and rested her head on my shoulder for support, considering we didn't know each other at all. Tears fell furiously from her eyes, as she spoke incoherent words. I could only make out "strigoi, friends, red eyes, kill" out of all she spoke. "Shh, it's okay" I said, as I continued to rub her back. She calmed down further, now crying silently. First kills were always difficult to overcome, and Victoria had to suffer it at such a young age. Like Rosemarie. However, for her it was 2 strigoi, Victoria saw hundreds, that too together. It was natural she would crack up.

Dimitri gushed in the room. Some other time, he would have been shocked to see a fully qualified guardian in such a position with his novice sister, but then, he nodded his head to say he understood.

He kneeled down in front of Victoria, rested his hand on her cheek and croaked "Vika" softly. She seemed to recognize his voice, but instead of relaxing, she went all rigid and stiff. "I didn't do anything Guardian Belikov, I really didn't" she whispered and started crying again. Dimitri was shocked, and slowly withdrew his hand. I didn't know what was up between them, but I understood that Dimitri was making Victoria uncomfortable. Somehow, I don't know why, Victoria crying made my heart ache. "Belikov, mate, I think it would be better if you leave." I couldn't believe I, a complete stranger to this girl whom I was comforting, was asking a brother to leave his sister for her welfare. "Yeah" he replied, still staring at his crying sister. He got up, and left quietly.

I held Victoria for a long time, rubbing her back, not stopping even for once. My hand started wearing, but I couldn't bring myself to stop. Finally, her eyes closed, and drifted off to sleep. I slowly picked her up, careful not to wake her and laid her on the bed. I picked up the pillow and adjusted it below her head. Taking one last look at her tear stained, angelic face, I couldn't help but wonder how someone who looked so fragile managed to kill two strigoi, alone.

**Dimitri's POV**

I don't know for how long I have been standing outside Vika's room. I could still hear her words playing in my head._ I didn't do anything Guardian Belikov, I really didn't._ I couldn't bring myself to believe how much I have hurt her. Now when I look back, it seems intentionally I have pushed her away from myself. Well I have, and at this point of time, I couldn't help but regret.

_It was a week before I was to leave for St. Vladimir's. My transfer order had arrived, I was appointed as one of the guardians for the missing Dragomir princess, Vasilisa Dragomir who used to study there. But before that, I had to find her. Finally I would get some action. Although I did like to teach._

_The whole day I was out of the school campus, buying necessary clothing and stuff. When I reached school, almost immediately I was summoned to the Headmaster's room. There stood Victoria, along with Amy Badica, Myra Ivashkov and Allison Robert. Also present there were Lady Badica and Guardian Dina, Allison's mentor. Amy was Victoria's charge for the semester project and Myra was Allison's. I couldn't make out the situation, since Victoria was one of those who stayed miles away from trouble._

"_Guardian Belikov, Miss Badica here has got something to say. Earlier this morning, we found a suffocated Amy, about to faint along with a scared Myra, a battered Allison and a perfectly fine Victoria in the deserted Moroi dorms when classes were going on. Since you are Victoria's mentor, I would like you to listen. Amy, speak please." The headmaster said._

_The only question in my mind was, "what has Victoria done?"_

_Amy took a deep breath, and started. "Since, the project started, Victoria has been rude with me, and often offensive too. However, she is the best in the batch and I was ready to compromise, seeing that she was always in stress, forced to be on guard always. Lately, she has been throwing snide comments about how she was being compelled to stay with me, against her wish. Finally I could bear no longer and asked her to quit if she wanted to. She didn't respond then, and was okay for the next two days. Then today morning, I was not feeling well and decided not to attend classes. Naturally Victoria had to stay back too. She said that she would return in a few minutes, informing the teachers that I wouldn't attend classes. After an hour or so, Victoria came back, accompanied by Myra. Suddenly Victoria pulled my hands behind and tied them with a piece of cloth. Then she held Myra by neck and forced her to use her air magic to suffocate me. And I passed out." And she started crying. _

_Lady Badica came up and held Amy, who was crying hysterically. "This is not acceptable at all. How can she insult a Moroi like this? That too a royal Moroi? If Allison had not come in time…I am scared to even imagine her condition. This girl..." she said, shaking with anger, pointing her jewel encrusted finger at Victoria, "This girl…she will be a guardian? Then we are in danger, not only from Strigoi, but from dhampirs like her too. I want her expelled now, or I am taking my daughter away. Now!" she screamed, visibly furious._

"_I didn't do anything, I swear" Victoria, who was too shocked to say anything, finally spoke. I knew it. Victoria herself wanted to protect Moroi. She would- rather could not do such a thing. No one in the world could make me believe that Victoria has tried to suffocate anyone- let alone a Moroi._

"_I really didn't do anything. I have never been rude to her; it was Amy who always had problems with me. Today I did leave to inform the teacher's about Amy's absence but I had left behind an assignment I had to submit, and went back to take it. When I reached there, Myra was suffocating Amy and Allison was standing there, guarding the door. I brought her down and went for Amy. Myra was fatigued, she could use magic no longer and Amy was gasping for breath. I was about to call help when the guardians found us." She said in a small voice, which was now quivering. She was about to cry._

_Before I could say anything, Myra spoke up. "She is lying" she said promptly. "Our first class had finished and I was about to go the next when Victoria came to me. She was frantic, she said Amy was very ill and was asking for me. I went with her to find Amy shocked to see me. Then Victoria held me by neck, and threatened to suffocate me if I didn't hurt Amy. And since I am no match for her physical strength, I complied." She finished, and seemed to be ashamed of her work._

"_It's true that Victoria came up and called Myra. I saw them and followed. I discovered Amy being tortured along with Myra. I couldn't tolerate the sight and instead of informing the higher authorities. However I was successful in providing a distraction. Or Amy would have been killed today." Allison said. Hearing this, Lady Badica started wailing loudly._

_No,no,no. I thought. She can't. I knew she couldn't. I was not ready to believe any of the three._

"_What is your opinion Guardian Belikov?"Before I could voice my thoughts, Lady Badica screamed, again. "Of course he will defend her. He's her brother."_

_Her words stung. My throat went dry. She was right. I would defend her, just because I was her brother. For someone else, I would have gone with the witnesses. I couldn't be unfair. One can lie, but not a whole bunch of people._

"_Expel her. She deserves a punishment no less than this for whatever she has done." I couldn't believe it was me who was speaking. Neither did Victoria. "I didn't do anything Guardian Belikov, I really didn't." she begged. "Please Dimka-" "Don't call me that. I am no brother of yours." I roared. She was shocked. She fell silent. The look on her face, I knew it would take me years to forget that. I left the room, my trust, entirely broken by Victoria._

On the day I was supposed to leave, everyone came to know that it was Allison who was threatening, not Victoria. Amy and Myra were forced by her to be a part of her plan to get rid of Victoria, whom she saw as a threat to her love life. I came to know everything, but I couldn't gather enough courage to apologize. After that, Victoria and I never spoke. Not that I tried too.

Finally Spiridon came out of her room. "She is asleep" he said, and left.

* * *

><p><strong>Like it? Hate it? R&amp;R!<strong>


	7. Missing

**Thank you for the reviews and alerts guys. **

**I could do with a few more though!**

Previously on The New Badass

_Finally Spiridon came out of her room. "She is asleep" he said, and left._

**Dimitri's POV **

I entered Victoria's room, feeling very awkward; I felt as if I was breaching some code. I went to her side, and sat beside her, on the floor. Her eyes were swollen, and face tear strained. And for the first time, she made me realize what a fool I had been. My sister was seeking comfort from a complete stranger instead of her own brother. Who could I blame except myself?

I shifted my position to kneel beside her. I kissed her forehead and whispered, "I am sorry Vika, I really am. I will make it up to you; I promise." Taking one last look at her face, I stood up and turned towards the door.

**Rose's POV**

_Something must be wrong. Otherwise Dimitri would have returned. He always does. Was it some problem? Why did he leave without saying anything_? I searched for the answers of these questions in the ceiling of my dark room. Unable to resist anymore, I got up from my bed. _I need to meet him. Now!_ I exchanged my shorts with my track pants and with a flashlight, set off for Dimitri's room. As I walked down the corridor, I saw light from one of the dorm rooms. It was the one which was unoccupied since Steffi White left last year. I couldn't make out any satisfyingly logical reason for the lights, so I walked to the room.

Only to see Dimitri, my Dimitri kissing a girl on the forehead.

**Dimitri's POV**

Roza was standing at the door, her face completely white, as if she had seen a ghost. Before I could even open my mouth, she broke into a sprint. I heard her door bang, and that's the last I saw of her. Or heard. Because now, two hours later when I climbed her window to enter her room yet again, she was not here.

Roza was gone.


End file.
